More and more automobiles are being equipped with pedestrian protection systems. Such systems seek to reduce the risk of injury to pedestrians hit by vehicles. Regulatory bodies and performance assessment organizations consider the risk of injury to pedestrians during impacts when evaluating vehicles. Moreover, both regulatory bodies and performance assessment organizations consider reducing pedestrian injuries a top priority.